The following description relates to generating a unique code from orientation information.
Anti-counterfeit techniques, cryptography protocols and other measures are often used for security applications. Examples of anti-counterfeit techniques include holograms, fluorescent dyes, or engineered DNA strands. Examples of cryptography protocols include authentication schemes (e.g., digital signature protocols, challenge-response protocols) and encryption schemes, for example, in a public key infrastructure (PKI).